


i know about what you did.

by wait_what



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 01:03:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16186838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wait_what/pseuds/wait_what
Summary: In a world which Mary Hatford was to late to run away with Neil, she returned home to the UK. Once Nathan got arrested the Hatfords swept in, making a deal to save Nathaniel from the nest.When it times come for college Neil heads to the Foxes, to join Kevin Day and to find out just how out of control Riko really is. His first year is eventful, to say the least.





	1. hello again old friend

**Author's Note:**

> this is uh... something i havent been able to get out my head for a long time so !!  
> however i havent actually written in what feels like forever, so no promises.  
> enjoy!

Leaning against the sleek black car his uncle had hired Neil Hatford lit a cigarette and let it dangle from his fingers as he gazed up at the bright orange building that was to be his home for the next five years. Everything considered the Foxhole court wasn’t the worst place he could be – it wasn’t Evermore, which counted strongly in its favour, and it was still a stadium built to house a class 1 NCAA Exy team but they weren’t exactly a high ranked team, and Neil wasn’t keen to be back in the states at all. It had only been a year and a half since his father had been imprisoned, and his mother and uncle had made a deal to take him home. England had been a pleasant reprise after the first sixteen years of his life – and while Neil understood why he was back in the states, and at Palmetto in particular it didn’t mean he was particularly enthused by it. The Palmetto State Foxes were one of the worst NCAA exy teams – close to being kicked out of the league all together until one of the team’s goalies had single handily ensured the team made it to the semi-finals. The team was full of misfits and rejects, people who could play Exy – and may even be deserving of their positions one class I teams, except for their questionable histories and in most cases attitude problems. The coach, David Wymack believed strongly in second chances, and it didn’t always, or ever, make more a cohesive team. As if summoned by Neil’s thoughts the stadiums door swung open to reveal the man himself.

“Hey, Neil right?” He holds out a hand to shake. “I’m David Wymack, you can call me Coach. Thanks for coming out here.” Neil takes the man’s hand, and offers him a smile. Realising something was finally happening his uncle opens the car door and comes around to stand next to Neil, holding his hand out for Wymack to shake as well. 

“Stuart Hatford,” He says smiling as well. Stuart was a lot better at faking diplomacy then Neil was and his smile appeared entirely genuine. Neil only knew it wasn’t because of the past year living with the man. “Do you mind if we take this inside? The heats getting to me a bit.” He continues. 

Wymack nods his agreement and leads the pair into the stadium. The follow him down several corridors, the twisting turns of a stadium familiar to Neil after five years at Edgar Allen’s Evermore all though the orange and white colour scheme is starkly different to the Raven’s black and red. When they pass by the entry way to the court Neil takes a longing look out. The plexiglass and polished floors send a jolt of wanting through him. It had been nearly five weeks since Neil had been on a proper Exy court, once his high school season had finished and he had graduated the closest Neil had come was to the rec league courts close to the Hatford residence. There were three men training in earnest out on the court, Neil immediately recognises Kevin Day – despite it being over a year since he had last seen the man, years of playing and training together meant Neil could recognise him anywhere – even when he was playing right handed compared to his usual left. It had been a very tragic announcement when fans found out the Kevin Day had broken his hand and was not expected to play again. It had been another shock when Coach Wymack had announced that Kevin would be recovering in Palmetto, and acting as an assistant coach to the Foxes – rather than staying with the Ravens. If fans were upset by that news it was nothing compared to what happened when they found out Kevin would be playing for the foxes next season – leaving the top ranked Ravens for one of the worst teams in the league. Even without the broken hand Neil could understand the desire to leave the Ravens, he had after jumped at his own chance to leave – although regretted leaving behind Jean and even Kevin. Neil had read and researched enough about the foxes to recognise the two men with him as Aaron Minyard and Nicky Hemmick two back liners who were average within the league. That meant that somewhere around here would be Andrew Minyard, Aaron’s twin brother and the foxes best goalie, and someone who had rarely been seen out of Kevin’s arms reach since he transferred. Andrew had been the only person to ever turn down an offer from the Ravens, even though both Kevin and Riko had flown out to meet him personally. Neil understood the urge to turn down Riko – but he had spent close to six years getting intimately acquainted with the bastard and knew his cruelty as one of his defining features. He didn’t understand why Minyard would have turned them down – every player hoping to get into Class I Exy would kill to be on the Ravens, let alone marked for Riko’s perfect court.  
Neil’s focus on the court had allowed the others to get ahead of him, but the sound of a door clicking open hurries him along.

“That’s the kid for you,” Stuart says smiling fondly at Neil. “Always getting distracted by any form of Exy.” Neil forces a smile onto his own face as they enter what must be the coaches office. Wymack sits down opposite a desk covered in a jumble of papers and Neil and Stuart take the seats facing him. 

“It’s a good trait to have.” He says. “I’ll be honest with you I was surprised when you reached out. The tapes you sent along suggested that Neil would already be picked up by a team, and when I talked to some of the coaches over there, they all said several offers had been made.”  
Stuart and Neil glance at each other, and Neil allows himself to repeat the story they had already discussed to the coach. 

“I spent most of my childhood in the states, with my mother – and then when she passed away,” He pauses glancing away. While the story had been altered a little to appease Wymack his mother’s death was recent and it stung that after all this time, and years living in his father’s house she was dead. “We figured it might be better to come over here for college.” Stuart nods.

“It was a hard decision, which is why we left it so late. The family want Neil close by – but it’d be best for the kid if he’s over here.” Again, technically true but also obstructing a lot. After his father, the Butcher of Baltimore had been arrested Stuart and Mary had made a deal with the crime lord family he answered to, to get Neil out of Castle Evermore and away from Riko and Tetsju Moriyama. A part of that deal had been that the family would owe the main branch of the family a small favour in the near future. It had been decided that that favour would be to come to PSU and play for the foxes, to keep an eye on Kevin Day – an investment of the family and to watch out for Riko – figuring how out of control the man was. As Riko was the second son and worthless to the business his only value was in that as an asset. He’s Exy skills and public persona had built up quite a following, and in result meant millions of dollars in a pro career and endorsement deals. Unfortunately for Riko, Kevin also had the same promise, and in breaking Kevin’s hand Riko had impacted the families earnings. After the family found out that Riko was actively sabotaging Kevin’s new team, there was evidence brought to their attention that he was behind the attempted suicide of the freshman that Wymack had lined up for the next year, the decided to call in a favour. Neil was back in the United States to figure out exactly how much of a risk Riko really was, and to prevent him from sabotaging Kevin any further.

Wymack nods, accepting the story. “Well I can’t say I’m in a position to turn you down, if you weren’t here I would be scrambling to find another player – you are a lot better than I could have hoped for.” He slides a manila folder across the table, “A contract for a five-year deal. Full ride and accommodation as long as you perform on court, and get passable grades. The standard deal.” 

Neil takes the folder and flips through it, passing it across to his uncle once he’s satisfied. Stuart takes a little longer looking through the file, but seems satisfied in the end. 

“There’s one other thing, well two.” Stuart adds, before going on to explain how set up a place for him to stay when he visits during the year – somewhere that Neil can stay during the breaks. Neil tunes out the conversation, and begins signing the papers in front of him. After they figure out a plan for Stuart to look at the open apartments in Coaches building, and for Neil to stay with coach when Stuart leaves the next week he slides them back across to Coach. 

“You said there were two other things?” Wymack prompts giving the contracts an informal once over. Stuart looks back across to Neil, he had been against the plan from the beginning – figuring the team would find out soon enough. Neil shrugs back at him.

“Yeah, we were hoping we could talk to Kevin Day?” Wymack looks surprised for a minute and then settles back into relief. Apparently, he had expected something worse than a new recruit wanting to talk to one of the so-called faces of Exy. Neil doubted that relief would last long, once Kevin saw Neil he was bound to freak out – and Neil would rather he do it without the presence of Andrew Minyard, his apparent body guard. 

“That’s fine, he’s out on the court if you want to go introduce yourself.” When neither Neil or Stuart move to stand up Wymack adds “Or I can bring him in here for a bit – be warned though, he’ll be pissed about having his practise interrupted.”

Neil was familiar with how Kevin reacted to being taken away from the Exy court, but had already decided that the less people to witness their meeting the better. “Somehow I think we’ll deal with it.” Neil smiles at Wymack. Who nods his assent and leaves the office, presumably to go grab Kevin. 

“You sure about this?” Stuart leans over to Neil.

“Better Wymack than Minyard.” Neil answers back. “Besides he would find out eventually anyway. The contracts been signed, and Kevin will relax once he knows Riko didn’t send me.

Stuarts shrugs, “You know him better than I do, and if the coach knows maybe you can stop hiding that thing.” He gestures to Neil’s cheekbone, where a carefully applied layer of make-up hides the three Riko had tattooed him with, what seems like forever ago. The numbers were meant to be representative of Riko’s ‘perfect court’ – the players that Riko consider the best in the sport, and who would one day make up the US court team. Part of Riko and Kevin’s rise to popularity and trademark looks had been the one and twos, they drew on their faces from a young age – numbers they had made permanent as soon as they could, with Neil and Jean along for the ride. Neil shrugs back at his uncle – although wearing h=the make-up was a pain, he was well aware of the media attention that would come with debuting the number on his cheek. Media attention that had been spiralling ever since last year when Jean been introduced to the Ravens as number four, rather than the three that everyone had been expecting.

The sound of footsteps interrupts their conversation, and Neil stands to face the door as Wymack comes back, an annoyed Kevin following him. Wymack comes back into the room and heads back to his seat behind his desk before Kevin finally looks up and takes in Neil and Stuart.  
The strangled gasp he makes is so familiar, and so very Kevin that Neil almost smiles.

“Nathaniel… what are you?” He chokes out, “You can’t be here. I can’t go back.” He whispers. 

“Relax Kevin, I’m not here to make you go back. I left before you remember? Neither of us want to go back.” Kevin seems to relax a little at Neil words.

“Then why are you here?” he questions.

Neil hesitates and switches to French. “Riko is out of control. They want,” he pauses unsure of how to continue – how to explain the favour he barely understood himself, “to ensure it doesn’t get to bad. I’m here to play Exy and to give them” he nods towards his uncle “an excuse.”

Kevin blinks as he takes it in, colour gradually returning to his face. He responds in the same language. “You’re not here to take me back?” he questions.

“No. I’m here as a type on insurance, I don’t answer to Riko anymore but to the main branch. They don’t want anything to happen to raise questions.” He stresses. Kevin nods seeming to accept this. 

“I take it you two know each other.” Wymack interrupts, a note of annoyance in his voice. 

Kevin looks back to his coach. “Neil and I used … “ he trails off, unsure of how to finish that sentence – while Riko and Kevin had been partners, and Neil and Jean, Neil and Kevin had been close before Neil left the nest, or as close as Riko allowed Kevin to be to anyone else. 

“We used to train together.” Neil finishes for him, unwilling to let Kevin make it any more complicated than it needed to be.

“Well, well, Well. Isn’t that interesting.” A voice joins them from the hallway. Andrew Minyard appearing shortly afterwards. Kevin gives him a panicked look. “another little birdy who wants to join the foxes. Did Riko send you?” he slides around Kevin and close to Neil. Neil feels the familiar prick of a knife against his stomach but all the same refuses to allow himself to relax. Holding out a hand to prevent Stuart from doing anything either. “Never mind.” Andrew continues in a sing song. “I won’t let coach let it happen.”

“Neil’s a good player – he was never one to just do Riko’s bidding.” Kevin chimes in.

Neil doesn’t look at him though keeps his eyes on the smaller man in front of him.   
“I’m not here to hurt Kevin.” He tries to reassure him. “If anything, I’m here to stop Riko from doing anything stupid.”

“Is that so.” Andrew says, tilting his head but digging the knife in a little bit further all the same.

“I left Evermore even before he did. I have no desire to go back either.” Neil hisses in response. Letting a little bit of his real fear at the idea shine through. Impulsively he reaches up, smudging the make up on his cheek just enough to reveal a faint look at his three. “The lower down you go the crueller Riko gets, Kevin knows nothing of that.” He spits out. Quiet enough that only Andrew hears the words, though he’s sure Kevin gets the idea.

“Oh? How interesting.” Andrew steps back. “I guess you can stay.” There’s a for now implied heavily at the end of that sentence. 

“Great so glad you decide who stays and go on my team.” Wymack snaps. He softens when he turns to look at Kevin. “Are you sure?”

Kevin nods. “Nathaneil was never loyal to Riko, and he is a better player than the rest of the back line.”“It’s Neil now.” Neil snaps. 

Wymack looks curiously on. “Neil’s going to be joining you as a striker – that what his files and video says.” Kevin looks back at Neil, who merely shrugs.

“The new coach saw me at tryouts and thought I was to small and fast for defence – the change has worked well.”

“Well you can’t be worse than Gordon.” Kevin says derisively. 

“If this chat is over you two can go back to court now.” Wymack dismisses Kevin and Andrew, who leave relatively quietly although Andrew sends several looks Neil’s way that Neil ignores. “You couldn’t have said anything earlier?” Wymack questions Neil and Stuart.

“The kid really wanted to play on your team, we didn’t want to jeopardise that.” Stuart responds.  
Wymack rolls his eyes and after several vague and insincere threats lets them leave, telling Neil to come back in the morning if he wants to start training ‘with the little devils.’   
Neil and Stuart head back to their hotel, and Stuart gets on the phone – no doubt informing the family of their success, and beginning to look into apartments. It's a good start, but it doesn't mean Neil is looking forward to the year anymore, or even to the summer. At least he still has Exy.


	2. if you want it, i can show you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Neil finally gets to play some Exy, meets Aaron and Nicky and has a temporary home made for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !!! thank you very much to all the people who left comments I am honestly so very surprised and delighted! here is the second chapter, although i'll admit to actively avoiding proof reading - once the whole thing is done i'll go back and proof read it and edit it one go (hopefully). enjoy!

Neil starts the next day with a run – trying to acclimate himself to the new location. Even in the morning it’s far warmer than he was used to, but he takes pleasure in being outside. Palmetto was far less crowded and constructed then the various cities in the UK he’d stayed in and his time at Evermore had been spent almost entirely inside the Nest – any chance to be outside was greatly appreciated.   
By the time he makes it back to the hotel Stuart has packed up most of their possessions, ready to leave. Neil showers quickly and dresses in the clothes his uncle left out for him.  
Crime bosses have a way of being able to get things done quickly, even an ocean away from their usual domain and it turns out Stuart has already arranged a viewing of the apartment block Wymack had suggested.

The building is an industrial style block that remains mostly empty, the enthusiasm of the realtor that meets them suggests that it’s near deserted state was a permanent thing, not something just brought out by the university holidays. The Foxes had been expected to be a lot more successful than what they currently stood at (and there were several smart remarks that Riko had made over the years that rang true about the team, disinclined as Neil was to ever agree with Riko even privately in his own thoughts). The stadium and surrounding structures as a result were like this complex – lacking life.   
None of this bothered Neil though, all he cared about was its proximity to the Foxhole Court. Stuart didn’t seem particularly bothered either, if anything the emptiness of the building suited him – the less people around the less questions that would be asked, and the more noticeable it would be if someone ‘undesirable’ came around.  
When Stuart tells the realtor he’ll take an entire floor, rather than just a single apartment the man looks like he’s about to cry tears of joy. Neil thinks an entire floor is excessive for something Stuart will hardly use, and that Neil will only use for a couple months a year but he keeps his mouth shut. The man hands over the keys to Stuart’s chosen floor – fifth – high enough that you could get a good view of people approaching outside, but low enough that the fire escapes and indoor stairs make for good and safe exit routes, almost immediately and Stuart starts making noises about heading out to get furniture. Something must show on Neil’s face though, because his uncle takes a look at him and laughs sharply. 

“Don’t worry kid. You can go play, I’ll sort everything out here.” He sounds vaguely like he’s making fun of Neil – but after a year and half of constant exposure to a family that doesn’t understand Neil’s love or drive for Exy, try as they might, Neil’s used to it. “Just chuck your bags in the apartment you want, and I’ll sort it out.” 

Neil accepts this easily, and chooses the apartment they had seen with the most windows. After all his time spent in Evermore, where most rooms were underground and badly lit he had found an appreciation for natural lighting.   
When he comes back out his uncle is on the phone again, so Neil merely grabs his gear, waves at him and sets out to the stadium. 

When he arrives at the Foxhole Court it’s no less orange then it was the day before. There are only two cars in the lot – both were there yesterday, and Neil guesses one belongs to Wymack and that the other, probably the black, expensive looking model to the Minyard’s. Realising a flaw in his plan, that he doesn’t actually know the combination for the keypads that lock the stadium doors he hesitates. Breaking through electronic locks was a lot harder than traditional chamber locks and he doubts his new coach would appreciate it anyway. Pulling out his phone he dials the number that Stuart had programmed in last night.  
Wymack answers quickly and after a brief conversation hangs up again. A few seconds later Neil’s phone beeps with a message, and he sees a series of numbers on the screen. Punching it in he lets himself into the stadium, and hurries down to the change rooms. He’s grateful to see that the showers have stalls. While privacy had been non-existent in Evermore, his time playing in the UK had shown him that not everyone had such cavalier responses to the scars that littered his chest and he wanted to keep the questions from his new team to a minimum. Even if Kevin already knew the stories behind each scar, he doubted that the others would leave it along – especially Andrew, who seemed like the type to pry.

He changes quickly and heads out onto the court. Like yesterday it’s only Kevin, Aaron and Nicky on the court. A cursory look around reveals Andrew lying on a bench midway up the first tier of stairs behind the home bench.   
When Neil comes out the others stop playing. Kevin comes over first, his face apprehensive apparently still concerned about what Neil’s presence means for him. The others follow quickly and Andrew sits up on the bench, following the movements curiously.  
Neil steels himself for the conversation and questions to come. He had no doubts that Kevin had shared his story with Andrew – but he’s not sure if the other two were included in that conversation. He is also not particularly keen have to hold a conversation with Kevin. It’s been too long and there is far too much history between them for a normal conversation, but Neil isn’t feeling particularly like Kevin’s particular brand of honesty at the moment and he imagines he won’t be for the foreseeable future. Kevin and Neil had always got on best on the Exy court – not that they weren’t friends otherwise, but they shared the same goals and drive and emotions weren’t as important as winning. Neil would have said most people found Kevin more tolerable on the court, but having watched some clips of his time as an assistant coach he doubted that was true. Then again playing and coaching Exy were two very different things. None of which helps Neil’s current level of apprehension. Yesterday had been easier because Kevin had been scared, and Neil had something he wanted. Now he just hopes that they skip the conversation and get straight onto the court. Kevin, Neil is sure, will have plenty of comments and criticisms on Neil’s new position as a striker.

“Natha…” Kevin starts, but trails off once he sees the glare Neil sends his way. “Neil.” He corrects hastily.

“Kevin.” Neil responds. There is a moment of silence while they look at each other, trying to establish some sort of middle ground. It’s broken quickly though.

“Oh my God you’re so cute!? But in a hot way.” It’s Nicky who speaks, interrupts. “Between you, Kevin and Matt we might have like the hottest starting line in the league. Of course, there’s Seth to consider but we can just get rid of him.” Nicky seems enthusiastic, he reaches out both his arms in what Neil assumes is a friendly gesture. Neil takes a step back, out of reach, but holds out his hand to shake. Nicky looks a little bit sullen by this compromise but keeps talking nonetheless. “Kevin said you trained with the Raven’s for a bit, so maybe you can just like, take his spot in the line-up, no foul play needed.”

“Jesus Christ Nicky, let him speak.” Aaron elbows his cousin in the ribs. He looks derisively over Neil, “Are you any good?” 

Neil feels himself get a little defensive. At 5’3 he is used to being the smallest player on the court, but both Aaron and Andrew come in at 5’1. Despite the two-inch difference in height Aaron still seems to be managing to look down his nose at Neil.

Kevin cuts in before Neil can respond. “Of course he is.” He taps at the tattoo on his cheek twice, the same place where Neil has a matching 3 albeit covered up presently. “Neil is marked for perfect court. Changing position doesn’t make a difference in most of his skills. He could not play for a year and still be better than most.” The look Kevin sends Nicky and Aaron’s way suggests that in this case ‘most’ means two very specific players.   
Neil has to bite his lip to keep from smiling. Whatever Neil’s complicated feelings for Kevin are it is nice to see the other man really hasn’t changed that much, aside from his new or at least more obvious preference for cowardice. However, Kevin ruins the moment by turning to Neil and continuing “I imagine we have quite a bit of work to do to get you up to scratch though”.  
Like Neil really hasn’t been playing, and succeeding, at the highest possible level for his age group for the past year, and like Kevin himself hasn’t faced significant setbacks. 

“Let me prove it on court.” Neil says coolly to Aaron. “You and Kevin versus Nicky and I.” Out of the two back liners Aaron is by far the better, but Neil isn’t particularly interested in working with him. Besides he has a point to prove to Kevin. A four-person scrimmage, where Neil doesn’t know his partner probably isn’t the best way to start out, but if worse comes to worse he figures he can just pretend Nicky is a less reliable version of the walls of the courts – somewhere he can throw the ball when he needs to, with maybe a fifty-fifty chance of getting it back, compared to the usual one hundred percent.  
The others agree quickly and head out to clear the court of the equipment they had been using for drills. 

Kevin starts off with the ball and he moves quickly, passing it to Aaron. Neil moves to intercept Aaron’s next throw, and grabs the ball from the air. He takes the allowed ten steps before flicking it towards the wall, Aaron is still close by – so he aims for the rebound to hit Nicky rather than himself. After a stumble where he nearly drops it Nicky grabs the ball, swerves back around Kevin and throws it back to Neil, who has managed to escape from Aaron. Without a goal keeper in it’s easy enough for Neil to sling the ball with enough force to get a goal. After that the scrimmage picks up in earnest. There is a significant skill leap from the high schoolers that Neil’s last season had been spent with and the NCAA, even the level of players that Nicky and Aaron were. However, Foxes were nothing compared to the Raven’s that Neil had been training with and against since he was a kid, and they are pretty even with some of the higher-level players that had been in Neil’s rec league. 

Neil and Nicky end up reaching the five-goal mark first, to Kevin and Aaron’s three.   
The biggest surprise for Neil is how good Kevin has gotten, even with his right hand. Then again Kevin had always been incredibly driven and things like Exy IQ, speed and blocking aren’t really affected by one’s dominant hand. While Kevin’s aim isn’t exactly the same as it used to be, it is still better than most of the league – something that would fit in on pretty much every team, aside from the Ravens. Tetsuji had always required his players to have pin point accuracy before they would be allowed to take part in a scrimmage, let alone a game.

“Holy shit!” Nicky exclaims, after Neil gets the final goal. “If that’s how good you are in the first practise of the summer I can’t wait for your first game.”  
Neil flashes his teammate a small smile, and lets him get away with a high five. 

Aaron still doesn’t seem pleased, but considering how he had to bend over to catch his breath Neil doesn’t really care. He is here to play Exy, not to make friends – what the others think of him, beyond his play doesn’t matter.  
Kevin on the other hand seems pleased. He has what Neil recognises as his planning face on, which probably means he is coming up with a work out and drill plan to work on their weaknesses even as they stand there.

There is a slow clap from the stands, and Neil turns to see Andrew sitting up watching. “Very nicely done.” He calls out, ambling down the stairs towards them. “Looks like little number three can play after all. Unfortunately for you I’m number three on this team, and I’m not interested in swapping.” Despite the cool tine in Andrew’s words he is smiling broadly as he lets himself into the court. It’s only now that Neil realises despite the fact he seemed to have no intention to practise he is wearing full goalie gear.

His words, more then anything send a chill down Neil’s neck. Neil had never really bought into Riko’s ‘perfect court’ despite the number branded onto him, and the envious looks he and Jean had always gotten from other Ravens players.

“Fine by me.” He answers Andrew back. “Coach and I already agreed I would wear number 10 for my time on the foxes. Maybe I’ll wear three on US court seeing as it seems unlikely you’ll be there.”

“Ooh. The little bird has got claws after all.” Andrew says before turning to the others. “Run along now Neil and I are going to play.” He makes as if to shoo them towards the exit, waiting until they move to head into the goal. “Shall we?” He calls back once he gets there.

Rather than reply Neil response by slinging one of the nearby balls towards the goal. Andrew blocks it easily, but rather than simply deflecting it he sends it flying back towards Neil with equal or more force.

Neil takes that as a challenge and proceeds to attempt to score on Andrew. Only about a third of his shots go in, which is significantly less than he is used to. When playing one on one with a goalie Neil normally manages to get around 70% of his shots in goal. Playing against Andrew is a challenge, and despite the apathy the other man shows – even when he is flinging balls back a Neil’s head, it is the first time Neil is genuinely excited to be playing on the foxes. Training with a goalie of Andrew’s calibre could only improve his game.  
After Neil makes around thirty attempts on goal, Andrew calls a halt to things, sends Neil a glare and calmly tells him to clean the court up before stomping off in the direction of the showers.

Neil spends a few more minutes, running some basic no equipment needed rebound and accuracy drills with the balls that were lying around the court, before starting to collect them. He drops them back where Aaron and Nicky had grabbed them from before heading off to shower himself.   
When he makes it out of the shower and into the locker room he finds Kevin waiting for him a notebook clutched tightly in his hand, and Andrew hovering against the wall behind him. He quickly talks Neil through his plan for twice daily training during the summer, and coolly informs Neil of the gym in Wymack’s (and now Neil’s) apartment building and the strength training Kevin expects him to be doing. Neil shrugs and accepts it, although quietly plans to switch out strength training for running at least two or three times a week.

Happy, or at least satisfied Kevin and Andrew leave and Neil follows them, running into Coach as he does so.  
Hastily taking a step back, as to not knock into the other man Neil feels a brief wave of panic which he quashes as quickly as possible. Wymack offers Neil a lift back to the apartments complaining loudly of the workers that had been coming in and out all day. Neil apologises for what he is sure is his uncles fault, which Wymack accepts readily, surprised by how quickly the other man had been able to get everything done. Neil knew that most of that was dues to Uncle Stuart’s mob links, but is unwilling to share that particular fact with Wymack. As if sensing Neil’s discomfort the older man skips to talking about Exy, asking Neil about the training session and sharing his own plans for the season.

Soon enough their back at the apartment building and Neil leaves Wymack to find the apartment he had chosen had been fully furnished and decorated. Stuart had had people fully stock the pantry, fridge and Neil isn’t surprised to find a closet full of clothes he has never seen before. There’s also a safe hidden in the back of the closet, with the instructs for set up still attached. Neil sets it up quickly and hurries off to find his Uncle. 

When Neil thanks Stuart for setting up the apartment and asks him if the new clothes were really necessary, Stuart laughs before responding.  
"If I left it up to you kid, you be sleeping on a shitty mattress wearing some terrible looking clothes and worrying about nothing other than Exy. At least now I don't have to worry about your living conditions - or worry that you're going to bring shame to the name of Hatford."

Neil scowls back. He is not that bad - he just has priorities. When he voices this opinion Stuart merely laughs again and Neil gives it up as a lost cause, after all the practise today has given him a lot to think about and he wants to prepare properly for training tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You get a comma, you get a comma, and YOU GET A COMMA. seriously, i'm very truly sorry.  
> uh ... i'm trying to get back into tumblr so there is like a 10 percent chance you can find me here


End file.
